


Begin Again

by ToxikCherrys16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Past Abuse, Protective Poe Dameron, Short & Sweet, Sweet Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxikCherrys16/pseuds/ToxikCherrys16
Summary: And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again. Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey (past), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals. I'm here with another Star Wars fic. I've had this finished for a while, and now's the time to post it. It's kinda personal, because some of what's written actually happened to me and my mama. We've been out of that situation for a while though, and we're recovering, but I didn't even realize where I was going with this fic until I was typing it up. It's also based on a Taylor Swift song.
> 
> Anyway, onto other news. I have a new email, so I will be able to see reviews, comments, and all that. First time in 18 months. If any of you have an AOL account, get rid of it. But Audible is amazing. Because of the email change, I had to get a new Amazon account (again, thanks to AOL not letting me get to the verification email), which meant my Audble account went with it. But I spoke with a lovely guy named Paul M (he recommends Where The Crawdads Sing) and he got all my books transfered over onto my new account. But now, onto the story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, commented, favourited, and all that jazz.
> 
> Please R&R/comment if you want.
> 
> T.C
> 
> TW. This story mentions past abuse.
> 
> ~oOo~

Rey had been dubious about getting back out into the dating world. It had been eight months since she’d last been in any kind of relationship, and it hadn’t ended well for her.

Growing up in the foster system, Rey was used to looking after herself, but she loathed to admit that she hadn’t seen the abuse for what it was. She’d been young and it was her first serious relationship. Innocent, until _he_ came along, with his talks of love and acceptance, and how he’d never felt this way about anyone else. All lies. Every single one of them.

It didn’t take long for that to change. It had been little things at first. Insignificant things, like how she styled her hair or the clothes she wore. Then it turned into controlling when she went out with her friends, and making her change before she left. He didn’t want her being friends with other males and would get jealous if she so much as looked at somebody else.

He’d also cheated on her a number of times, but the rules didn’t apply to him. He could do no wrong. God’s given gift. He was charming and likeable , everyone’s best friend, and she was just the Scavenger from the streets of London. The weird girl who barely talked and looked bored while he held court whenever they went out.

This went on for months, every day his hold on Rey becoming stronger, and it was only when she agreed to move in with him that it got physical. He’d apologize every time it happened. Promised that it would never happen again. But just like everything else about him, it was all a lie. She’d learnt how to cover the bruises.

But what Hux didn’t count on, was Rey being stronger then he knew. He’d tried to break her spirit, and he hadn’t succeeded. She’d decided enough was enough, packed her bags, and left him. He’d tried every trick in the book to make her stay with him – from being the sweet man she’d met, to being downright vicious, and everything in between – but it nothing had worked. Instead, she’d turned up on the doorstep of Poe and Finn’s apartment; covered in bruises and bleeding.

They’d helped document all of her injuries and invisible scars that had been inflicted by Armitage Hux, and they’d gone to the police the next day. Nothing he said could get him out of the situation he’d gotten himself into. He didn’t get as harsh a punishment as the friends thought he deserved, but that’s what happens when you have lots of money and power.

For months, Poe and Finn tried to help Rey. They took her to therapy sessions, got a restraining order against Hux, tried to get her to trust strangers again, and go back into crowds. It was hard, immensely so, and there were times where Rey would just stare off into space with a sad look on her face, but her friends were very supportive and helped her through the healing process.

Which is how she ended up trying on various dresses eight months after breaking up with Hux. She’d been asked out at a coffee shop after running into a man; spilling their respective drinks all over each other. Without thinking, she’d said ‘okay,’ they’d exchanged numbers and chosen a date, time, and place before it really hit her about what she’d agreed to.

“Stop worrying, Peanut.” Finn told her as she came out in yet another dress, “You’ve looked perfectly fine in all your other clothes.”

“But what if he doesn’t like what I’m wearing? I might not wear what he wants me to, or he hates the colour. What do I do then?” Rey asked as she rushed back into her room to change again.

When she came back – and before she could say anything else, or make another break for her bedroom – Poe grabbed her by the shoulders. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks. You wear what you wanna wear, eat what you want. If he can’t accept you for who you are, then fuck him.” He then seemed to think about his last sentence, “Well, not literally, but you get my point. He doesn’t control you, Rey. The only person who does, is you.”

Both Finn and Rey were shocked by Poe’s outburst, but it was what Rey needed to hear. For somebody to tell her that it was all right to be who she wanted to be, not what other people told her she should be. It was something she had to hear, even if it’d took multiple telling for it to actually sink in.

And when she got to the restaurant ten minutes before their prearranged time, Rey was shocked to see that he was already there, waiting for her. Hux had never been early and liked to keep her waiting. Said it built the suspense, but he was just a dick at the end of the day.

“Hi.” Rey smiled, “I’m not late, am I?”

“No. I’m just early. My mother always says it’s better to be one hour early than one minute late... Mind you, she’s never normally on time.” The two of them laughed at the joke, “You look nice. I probably should have started with that.”

“Thanks.” She blushed, looking down at the simple red dress and black heels that she’d eventually chosen. Hux had hated when she wore heels, even if they were tiny ones. He liked looming over her. It gave him a sense of power and control.

But Ben was something different, Rey could tell that. She’d been slightly terrified when she’d first seen him – all tall, broad shouldered and muscular – but she’d breathed a sigh of relief when the first words to come out in his deep, baritone voice was an apology, followed by grabbing a handful of napkins and trying to mop up the mess. Just from that short interaction, she could feel that this man was nothing like Hux.

Dinner was a lot of fun, and from the moment they sat down to the moment they left, they talked about everything and nothing, and Rey found herself relaxing the longer they stayed. They told stupid jokes, and Ben would throw his head back when he found something really funny. It was almost strange to have somebody find her funny, because Hux never did – even if he retold her jokes to his friends later and made them out to be his own.

As they walked down the street to his car, Ben was talking animatedly about his family, and the trouble his father, uncle and best friend used to get into, and how his mother and her friends would scold them. Rey almost brought up her ex, but he quickly transitioned into talking about the movies that his family would watch at Christmas, and their traditions.

She’d never had so much fun while on a date, and no matter how apprehensive she’d been before she’d left the house, Rey was thankful for meeting Ben that morning in the cafe.


End file.
